


五次Doctor抛下Jack，一次相反

by LunaLuan418



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuan418/pseuds/LunaLuan418
Summary: Doctor常常是先离开的那个，但最终并非如此，因为我们都知道Jack是个很棒的人。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness & River Song, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	五次Doctor抛下Jack，一次相反

**Author's Note:**

> 基本对话流，出场的Doctor依次是9、10、11，有Ianto和River的一句话隐晦提及。很多我流解读，但总的来说是甜的x

第一次

Jack记得他们说好一起通宵修理部件，但显然Doctor现在要先行离开了。

“所以只有我得呆在这儿对吧。”Jack把感应手铐扔给Doctor，他夸张起了语调，“看你们，成双成对的。”

“噢，Jack，”Doctor露出他标志性的笑容，“别这么说，你还有我的塔迪斯呢。”

“这个嘛，你说得对，”他顺手拍了拍操作台，“你的塔迪斯确实很喜欢我。”

“别，”Doctor绝望地看着塔迪斯配合Jack发出嗡响，“你不能和我的塔迪斯调情。” 

“嘿，”Jack有没有说过Doctor有时候不可理喻？“明明是你先起的头。”

“喂！” 一旁的Margaret终于忍无可忍，“我们到底要不要去约会了，Doctor？”

“喂！”事实上Jack等这个反击时刻很久了，“你知道整个宇宙有多少生物想和Doctor共进晚餐吗，只有你想着利用这个机会逃跑，”他表现得好像真的很生气，“现在，安静，坐下等着。”

这次连Doctor也配合地发出惊叹声，“谢谢你能这么说， Jack，虽然我对第一句话有所怀疑。” 

Jack哼了一声，Doctor本人向来不清楚Doctor的魅力，更不会清楚即使是Captain Jack也还要有一个Doctor清单呢。

Jack又瞪了一眼Margaret，“行了行了，你们现在赶紧走吧，”他胡乱地挥挥手，“最好还能早点回来帮忙。”

Margaret有没有说过那个Jack有时候莫名其妙？

“好吧，Margaret。”Doctor转向她，“我们去 **约会** 吧。” 他刻意加重了语调。

“记得别让 **你的塔迪斯** 等太久了。”或许Jack更擅长这个。

“…Jack！”现在轮到Doctor忍无可忍。

“我可是真的在抱怨你们抛下我一个人。”Jack半真半假地说，他就是有把什么话都说成调情话的本领。

Doctor笑眯了眼睛，“但我不打算对此表示歉意，”他牵着Margaret的手腕走出塔迪斯，“一会儿见，Captain。”

“他有时候真的很讨人厌，对吧？”Jack满意地得到了塔迪斯的回应。“你真贴心。不过现在，”他把精神重新聚集在手头的线路上，“该工作了。”

第二次

塔迪斯就在Jack眼前消失了，但那一瞬间他还不清楚这意味着什么。

他就站在那儿，觉得脑子里一片空白，却又有太多信息。 _那是塔迪斯吗？但Doctor不是用塔迪斯把Rose送回家了吗？Rose安全了吗？Dalek都去哪儿了？Doctor呢？Doctor还活着吗？等等，他自己还活着吗？_

Jack回过神来，他长长吐出一口气，突然感到无比疲惫。于是他干脆直接坐到地上，试着理清一切。 _他死了。他绝对应该死了。_ 他记得他被Dalek击穿心脏，但现在，他摸向心口，那里甚至连一道疤痕都没有留下。

他完全不清楚这是怎么回事， _为什么Delak没能杀死他？_ 或许只有Doctor知道原因。Doctor永远知道。 _所以，问题是，Doctor在哪？_

他在四周发现了一些金属残片，看上去Dalek都死了。他是坚持到最后的，早于他被Dalek击中的那些人也没有再活过来。除了他的心跳呼吸声，整个星球都是一片死寂。现在他是真正的最后一个、唯一一个了。

 _Doctor呢？_ 他得强迫自己想些别的，才不会被突如其来的孤寂与不安淹没， _只要Doctor还活着，就会回来找他对吧？_

“在这儿等着，我会回来的。” 那个时空旅行者总这么说，虽然这句话的对象很少是Jack。

他无意识地摆弄着手腕上的时空漩涡器，放任自己想东想西：“我从不怀疑他，以后也永远不会”。

Doctor总是会为同伴回来的。

但这次他没有。

第三次

Jack一向是个善于抓住机会的人，他下定决心不会让塔迪斯再次从他面前溜走。

当Jack真的抱住蓝色警亭穿越时空的时候，一瞬间陷入漩涡的痛苦几乎让他后悔了。他不知道他们飞到了哪里，只感到整个人被时间反复撕裂，仅存的清醒意识提醒他想点别的来尽量避免被生生痛死，可他不知道他还能再想些什么。他不懂为什么Doctor看到他就要匆匆离开，更难理解为什么连塔迪斯也对他这么排斥，不能再次错过Doctor就是他脑海中唯一的念头。

_他必须要见到Doctor，他必须要…他必须要做什么呢？_

他曾经说要“先狂吻他再杀了他”，他曾经怨恨过绝望过，甚至认真地考虑过要不要策划一场惊天动地的自杀仪式只为吸引Doctor的注意，反正他怎么折腾也死不了。

但那些汹涌的情感随着时间的流逝渐渐平息了，或许这才是时间领主最强大的地方。他们有两颗心脏和无比智慧的大脑，但只有掌握时间法则这一点才能让他们获得整个宇宙的忌惮。

Jack已经记不清他从什么时候起彻底放弃了早日找到Doctor的想法，后来他甚至也不太相信那个小女孩的占卜，他只是抱着永远等下去的想法一直等待着。

他是被抛下的那一个，他在时间里破碎，但时间又把他修补。那些愤怒与哀怨的情绪被一百年冲刷地干干净净，如今他既不想杀了他也无意狂吻他。最终奔向塔迪斯的时候他几乎心情雀跃，于是他意识到原来寻求答案都是次要的，整整一百年过去了，现在他仅仅想见他一面，仅此而已。

最终的见面比他想象中的还要平静，他看着面前这个样貌完全陌生的男人，心里却感到无比熟悉，“Doctor。”

“Captain。”

时间领主回应着，有那么一瞬间仿佛一切都没变。

第四次

整个世界都回归正轨的时候，Jack认为自己也是时候回到火炬木了。

“所以，”Jack在沉默降临了四秒之后才出声。他知道一旦开口就没有回头，后半句甚至是他翻过栏杆之后说完的，“我该回去工作了。”

他看见时间领主眼里复杂的情绪，但这次他猜到了Doctor会说什么。

“来吧，和我一起走吧。”来自Doctor的邀请。在一百年前他梦寐以求的东西。

Jack低头笑了。“你知道，过去一年里，我想了很多，有关我的小组…”

他没说的是，“不存在的那年”里他每天除了等待被杀死之外能做的就只有思考，他想的远不止这些，以至于如今他觉得Doctor对他的态度也没有那么不好理解。

Doctor不仅厌恶他作为时间定点的存在，还厌恶他好战用枪的性格。或许在他还没变成前者的时候Doctor还是能容忍后者的，但那些日子在相比之下显得太短，也过去了太久。蓝盒子里的时间旅行者需要刺激的冒险和年轻活力的同伴，唯独不需要一面照出黑暗的镜子——所以即使没有火炬木的原因，他也不会选择留下了。

但他猜到Doctor一定会主动邀请的，只因为Doctor对他心怀愧疚。Jack不记得他有没有调侃过时间领主在处理感情事务方面的笨拙： _他爱你的方式是用蓝盒子带你时空旅行，补偿你的方式也是用蓝盒子带你时空旅行，有时候你很难分清他的举动是出于爱还是亏欠，这一点并不利于发展一段长久健康的关系。但你没法怪他，因为Doctor只是个有一个蓝盒子的孤独流浪者，这些是他仅能给的了。_

Jack很庆幸自己想通了，或许Doctor还会觉得亏欠，但他现在并不这么认为。他愿意感谢自己身上的遭遇，因为这一切最终让他遇见了火炬木——一个他可以“回到”的地方。漂泊许久的时间特工终于认清了他的归属之地，找到了值得让他停留的人。

Jack清楚地知道他刚刚拒绝了什么，现在甚至有点自豪。他想这次他终于是先离开的那个——直到他在Doctor眼里看到了同样的情绪。Doctor欣慰地看着他。Jack能从中看到赞许与感激，但没有一点儿惊讶。

Jack对Doctor破坏时空漩涡器的行为发出无力的抗议，对他们敬礼微笑眨眼致意，又随口扯了两句Face of Boe的绰号。而直到他转身走向火炬木，他才任自己思考着Doctor刚刚的反应—— _他一点儿也不惊讶，或许他早就料到Jack会拒绝，或许…他确实觉得亏欠，但 **正是因为他猜到了回应，他才敢真的提出这份邀请。**_

这是一份双方都清楚结局无果的邀请，但没人说破，已经伤痕累累的他们不必再被彼此间尴尬的关系伤害了，于是Doctor友好地邀请了，信心十足地等待Jack的拒绝。

“哦，Doctor”，Jack在心里发出感叹，他摇摇头，“…我还以为这次终于轮到我掌握主动权了呢。” 并没有注意到身后远处Doctor和Martha放声大笑。

说到底是Doctor又一次抛下他，但这次，Jack站在火炬木入口的台阶上，想着就这样过下去未尝不是个更好的选择。

第五次

星际酒吧里，Jack觉得他将在悔恨与愧疚中度过终生，永恒地品尝孤独与绝望。

“不请我喝一杯吗？”声音从背后传来。

“Doctor？！”Jack不记得他上一次惊讶到这种程度是多久之前的事了，事实上他记得自己已经很长一段时间没什么情感波动了。

“Captain。”Doctor一如往常地打着招呼，在他的右手边落座。

Jack几度张口，但什么也没说出来， _他还能说什么呢？_

“上次太匆忙了，”Doctor难得主动地挑起话头，他指的是他们对抗Davros的时候，“我还有些话想对你说，不过……Doctor看了看四周，“没想到你会在这种地方。”

Jack避开了话题，“…也没想到你会主动来找我。”现在他不是很想谈他自己，尤其是对着Doctor。

“Jack，我很抱歉，真的非常抱歉。”Doctor看向他，他下意识地对视回去，“为你之前的遭遇，为我之前对你所做的一切。”

这些话来得太过突然，他几乎是愣住了，根本无法对此做出回应，好在他注意到了别的，“…你看起来不太好。”他在心里为再次转移话题感到抱歉， _但他现在谈不了那个， **真的** 。_

他想他一定让他感到很挫败，Doctor深深地呼吸了一下，“我不仅是来道歉的，Jack，我想我在告别。”

“不，请别。”Jack不住地摇头，他平静的外表好像一下子就被打破了。 _他不能再承受任何失去了，他真的不能。_

“Jack，”Doctor伸出左手抚上他的后颈，Jack被引着看和Doctor对视，一时间喧闹的酒吧也显得寂静，“我为你经历的所有痛苦感到抱歉。但相信我，Jack，未来总有希望。我向你保证，以后的每一天都值得你去活着。”

Jack注视着Doctor的眼睛，他被汹涌而来的情感淹没了，声音难以抑制地颤抖，“Doctor…你知道对吗…求你，告诉我…我不能…”

“噢，Jack，”Doctor的目光满怀悲悯，“一切都有尽时。”或许现在还很难把Face of Boe和眼前这个破碎的年轻人联系在一起，但总有一天会是如此，时间从不说谎。

“所以…有一天，我会死…真正的死…对吧？”Doctor知道自己没有立场评判Jack话语中透露出来的解脱，他只是继续说道：“Jack，你还会有相当相当漫长的一生，但我真的知道，最终， **你会是宇宙中怎样令人惊叹的存在，而那让我为你感到自豪。** ”

Jack沉默着，Doctor收回手拍了拍他的肩膀，他微笑了一下，“看来我该走了。”

Jack不能让他就这么离开，“你说告别，到底是什么意思？” 

“我总觉得…这次重生可能会改变很多…”Doctor声音渐渐低下来，最后仿佛在自言自语，“并且我也不想…”

“哈，别管这个了，”Doctor突然活力十足地站起身来，Jack受惊但下意识地跟随着，“再见，Jack。”

他飞快地拥抱了一下Jack，几乎下一秒就转身离开了。

“等等，D——”Jack刹住了，在这里高喊Doctor不是什么明智的行为。但就这一会儿，他再找不到Doctor的身影，又一次。

他打开刚刚拥抱时Doctor拍向他怀里的纸条。

“请问这个座位有人吗？”

Jack轻轻地叹了一口气，“没有，”但他最终笑了笑，“只要你的名字是Alonzo。”

“嘿，没事了。” 他提醒着惊魂未定的红发女人，顺便露出Captain Jack的招牌微笑。

“啊，”她回过神来，立刻七手八脚地从他身上下来，“谢谢你，救了我一命。”

“别在意，这下面还有一层防护膜，不会有生命危险的，只是我想你不会愿意摔到那上面…我是Cap—”

空气中传来一声爆响，两个男人突然出现在他们面前，而接下来的局面实在有些混乱：

“Amy——”，来自于担忧妻子是否受伤的Rory。

“Jack ！！”，显然是偶遇老朋友的Doctor。

“Rory？？”，出自震惊于丈夫沾满粘液的Amy。

“…Doctor？”，最后是一时不敢确认的Jack。

趁着Amy和Rory显然有一番话要讲，Doctor撇撇嘴走到Jack面前。他们对视了一眼。

“Doctor，真的是你！”Jack有些兴奋。

“Captain，好久不见！”但他没想到Doctor比他还兴奋。

他们交换了一个拥抱，而后Doctor直接用左臂揽住Jack的双肩。“所以，”又是Doctor先开了口，“你现在过得怎么样？”但他的语气不像是普通的寒暄。

“噢，还不错，”Jack忍不住想起上次见面时Doctor的话，或许他这次确实变了不少，“你知道，那些事已经过去很久了…” _但他知道他依然是那个Doctor。_

Jack注视着Doctor的眼睛，“…我还记得他们，”他笑着说，“并且我向前看了。”

“哈，”Doctor用力拍打Jack的后背，“这才是我的Captain！”

Jack想质疑Doctor的用词，但Doctor在他颊边落下一吻。

知名调情高手Captain Jack Harkness一步窜出两米远。

“你、你刚才，亲我了？”他也不想表现得像个纯情男孩，但封存在记忆深处的Doctor清单就这么平常地被划掉了一笔， _收获一个Doctor主动的亲吻_ 。

“是啊，怎么了，我亲过很多人，还亲过Amy和Rory呢…”Doctor对Jack的过激反应困惑极了，“而且我记得你一直挺喜欢这样，不是吗？”

“啊，是，是，”Jack可不打算做过多的解释，Doctor的亲吻永远受到欢迎，他干脆转移了话题，“说到这，你不正式介绍一下吗？”事实上，他注意到刚刚这两个人就已经停下来看热闹了。

“噢，是的，”Doctor重新揽回Jack，而Jack默默记下了这个重生版本有多喜欢身体接触。“这是Amy，这是Rory，”Doctor大幅度地舞动手臂，好像他不这么动就不会介绍人了似的，“Amy，Rory，这是Jack 。”

Jack才注意到Rory满身防护膜粘液，不能怪他，Doctor总是全场焦点，但经典的Captian Jack开场白加笑容从来不会出错。“很高兴见到你们。”

“你也是。”Amy很友好，而Rory很不爽：大家初次见面而他却不幸地满身粘液，新婚妻子身旁又突然出现了一个同样有点宇宙魅力的英俊男人。

“啊，抱歉我没注意到你也掉下去了，”Jack对着Rory比划了一下，“但这个应该能起作用。”他掏出一个超小型容器对着Rory喷了喷。

Rory惊奇地看着那些恶心粘液快速消失了。“噢，谢谢。”

“哈，别在意。”Jack笑着对他眨了眨右眼。

“嘿，”Doctor拿音速起子戳戳他，“他们俩都结婚了，你注意点！”

“所以…最后我们就找到了Amy。”休息区里，Doctor讲完了他带着Amy和Rory到太空游乐园体验蹦极中途遭遇设施故障的小故事，愉快旅途的一点小波折。

“全宇宙度蜜月，”Jack永远不会吝啬自己的夸赞，“听起来真的很有趣！”

“那当然！说起来，你要不要和我们一起玩两天？”Doctor像是突然想起来什么好主意，“他们俩总是不顾我在就突然亲到一起，我一个人可尴尬了！”最后半句是看着Amy和Rory说的，但他们俩满不在乎地回了个鬼脸。

“相信我，Doctor，我绝对愿意，但是，”Jack遗憾地摇摇头，“事实上，我最近在追一个女人…”

“…哈？”

“呃，这故事有点很复杂，还有关时空旅行，”Jack斟酌着用词，“她的名字是Ri…算了，这不重要。”他挥了挥手，“总之，我在这里等了好几天，只要这里一有探测提醒，”Jack指了指自己的腕表，“我就得赶紧离开。”

“…你是说现在吗？”Rory才是总能发现盲点的那个。

“噢，”Jack反应过来，“是的，我真的得走了。”他向Amy和Rory告别，最后转过身来，Doctor看着很是遗憾。

“从没想过你会愿意主动抛下我呢，Jack。”Jack有没有说过Doctor越来越会调情了？

“噢，从没想过你会抱怨这个，”Jack给了Doctor一个告别的拥抱，“但我想我们总有时间一起。”

他退开一步，对着样貌全新的时间领主熟练地微笑眨眼，“再见，Doctor。”

Amy和Rory惊讶地看着Jack消失在蓝光里，而Doctor微微低下头来，想要掩盖眼里的笑意，“是的，我们总会再见， Captain。”

Amy笑盈盈地凑上前来，“所以他就是那个Captain。”

“带Amy去玩太空过山车，Rory。”Doctor装作听不见。

有时候，Doctor会把从前的一些事讲给Amelia Pond，而Amy真的有说过Captain Jack一定是个很棒的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 除了第六次见面完全架空以外，其他场景都是我对原作的脑补和私改。私设酒吧剧透之后Doctor就不再介意Jack独自时空旅行，但迫于篇幅和笔力（主要是后者 没有写出来。总之真的十分感谢您能看到这里（鞠躬


End file.
